10cm!
by Huang Yoori
Summary: Tao adalah salah satu member EXO boyband terkenal di dunia. Setelah memakan kue aneh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menciut menjadi 10cm! Dan yang bisa mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula hanya ciuman dari Kris! 'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya'/TaoRis, KyuMin, YunJae and other member SM/ OOC, Typo, humor-romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: author hanya minjem TaoRis dan member lainnya tapi CERITA ini punya author! JANGAN PLAGIAT atau COPAS!

Genre: humor & romance

Pair: TaoRis, member couple EXO, couple SuJu, and other

Rating: bingung =_=v

**WARNING**: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah dimengerti.

Summary: Tao adalah salah satu member EXO boyband terkenal di dunia. Setelah memakan kue aneh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menciut menjadi 10cm! Dan yang bisa mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula hanya ciuman dari Kris! '_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya_?!'/TaoRis, KyuMin, and other member SM/ OOC, Typo, humor-romance

A/N: Sebenarnya ide cerita ini dari sebuah komik, tenang ja author gk plagiat. Jalurnya beda banget ama yang dikomik. Jadi jangan berprasangka buruk dulu dan ini story pertama author. Jadi author mohon kerja samanya ne.

**Chapter 1**

Tao mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas-nya dan memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang kumci pintu dorm.

Tampak dari mukanya ia terlihat lelah. Jelas saja, ia adalah salah satu member boyband yang sedang naik daun, EXO. Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah showcase untuk memperkenalkan para membernya.

Ia memilih untuk pulang duluan, karena rasa lelah dan lapar yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan olehnya. Member yang lain mungkin akan menyusul 30 menit kemudian.

Perutnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang menandakan ia lagi lapar. Ia segera melepas jaket yang tengah dikenakannya dan melemparnya kearah sofa.

Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah menuju dapur. Tangannya segera membuka pintu kulkas. Hanya ada sekaleng susu, mungkin milik Baekhyun.

Tangannya kembali merambat ketempat biasa Kyungsoo menaruh snack member EXO. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia mendesah kesal.

Pandangannya teralih ke sebuah laci yang belum terjamah(?) olehnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka laci yang cukup besar itu.

Ada sebuah guci yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Disana ada sebuah ukiran yang bertuliskan 'Jangan disentuh' namun karena penasaran, Tao mengambil guci itu kemudian membuka tutupnya. Didalam sana ada sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti kue, namun ada sebuah selipan kertas.

Tao mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. 'Jangan dimakan'. Namun karena rasa lapar yang sudah membuat dia gelap mata(?) ia mengambil kue itu kemudian melahapnya.

Kue tersebut sangat empuk dan kenyal, bentuknya terlihat seperti kue mochi. Rasanya yang enak membuat Tao memakan semuanya.

Setelah memakan semua kue itu, ia langsung merasa ngantuk mungkin karena kelelahan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tamu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

1 Jam kemudian...

Tao membuka matanya. Namun, rasanya ada yang beda. Sangat beda. Semuanya terlihat besar baginya.

Ia menatap jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Eh? Kenapa jaket tersebut ukurannya besar sekali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Batin Tao bertanya.

Tao melihat semua sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat besar lalu dia melihat dirinya sendiri. 'Apa ini? Aku... MENJADI KECI?!' teriak batin Tao.

Tao segera turun. Tapi tunggu dulu, sofa ini tinggi sekali mirip sebuah tebing. Bagaimana caranya ia turun?

Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, jari telunjuk berada di bibirnya. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya turun dari sofa yang mirip tebing itu.

"Ehm... Bagaimana ya ca—WAAAA!" tiba-tiba Tao terpeleset. Sofa yang licin nan halus juga lembut itu membuat keseimbangan tubuh Tao oleng. Dan..

BRUK!

"Arrrggh... Appo..." rintih Tao kesakitan. Tulangnya terasa remuk semua. Ia berusaha bangkit secara perlahan dan keluar mencari bantuan.

Tao berjalan teratih-atih seperti seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang encok. "Aduh~ punggungku..." gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan. Benar-benar mirip nenek-nenek=_=

KRIET

Bunyi pintu dorm terdengar. Sepertinya ada yang datang. Segera Tao berlari, melihat siapa yang datang. Semua rasa sakitnya hilang sekejap. Dia ingin secepatnya kembali ke wujud semula.

Ternyata yang datang ke dorm adalah Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa di kenal dengan sebutan Kris. Dia sendirian.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dan melihat sebuah jaket tertampang disofa. 'Loh? Jaket Tao ada di sini tapi dormnya kelihatan sepi, kemana dia?' batin Kris bertanya-tanya melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi.

Kris meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Dia dudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang empuk itu. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Tao hilang? Tidak mungkin.

Kris menepis semua pikiran negative yang berada di kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke dapur, meminum segelas air putih untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Oke, kita liat bagaimana keadaan Tao sekarang. Yap! Tao dari tadi berusaha memanggil Kris gegenya. Di depan pintu tadi, Tao berdiri di depan Kris dan meneriakan namanya. Alhasil bukan Kris mendengar suara Tao yang terdengar kecil di telinganya malah Kris hampir saja menginjak Tao. Untungnya Tao dapat menghindar.

Kini Tao sedang memanjat meja, dimana handphone Kris terletak di meja itu. Tao sudah menemukan cara agar Kris gegenya dapat melihat dirinya.

Dengan susah payah Tao memanjat ke atas. Butuh beberapa menit agar Tao berhasil berada di atas meja tersebut.

Tao berlari kecil menuju handphone Kris. Dia dudukan pantatnya ke layar handphone karena kelelahan sembari menunggu sang empunya kembali dari dapur.

Kris yang sudah meminum air putihnya pergi meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tamu. Dia duduk kembali di sofa yang terdapat jaket Tao. Kris menghela napas berat. 'Lebih baik coba aku menelpon Tao' kata batin Kris menenangkan diri sendiri.

Disaat Kris ingin meraih handphone-nya. Ada sebuah boneka yang mirip Tao(menurut Kris) berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"KRIS GEGE! INI AKU TAO! HUANG ZI TAO! TOLONG AKU KRIS-GE!" Tao berteriak sekencang mungkin agar Kris mendengarnya. Kris menatap boneka Tao, bingung.

"Tunggu kenapa ada boneka mirip Tao? Rasanya aku tidak pernah dengar dari manager bahwa ada perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Tao untuk membuat miniatur boneka yang mirip dengan Tao, ehm.." Kris berbicara pada dirinya di hadapan Tao atau lebih tepatnya Kris menganggapnya sebagai boneka.

Kris menatap lekat boneka itu(Tao) yang sedang melambaikan tangan dihadapannya sambil mengatakan, "Kris gege! Tolong!"

"Boneka ini bicara terus, apa dia mempunyai tombol yang di rancang khusus untuknya berbicara?" Kris mengambil Tao ke telapak tangannya. Lalu Kris meraba tubuh Tao dan mengangkat baju Tao untuk melihat adakah tombol yang terpasang?

"KYATS!" Tao merasakan ibu jari Kris yang besar tengah menekan juniornya. Sepertinya Kris tidak sengaja. Sepertinya...

"Kris-ge! Ini aku! Huang Zi Tao! Bisakah kau berhenti mengangkat baju ku dengan tatapan yang errr... seperti itu Kris-ge? Aku bukan boneka! Aku benar-benar Tao asli! Dan kini tubuhku menciut! Tolonglah!" teriak Tao panjang lebar pada gege-nya ini.

"Mwo? Jadi.. Kau Tao asli? Alias manusia?" Kris berhenti dari 'kegiatannya' karena tak menemukan tombol apapun.

**Tao POV's**

Aku menghela napas lega. Kini Kris sudah menyadari bahwa aku bukan lah sebuah boneka tapi seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa begini Tao?" suara Kris-ge memecah keheningan. Aku berpikir sebentar, "Tidak tau gege, saat aku bangun tidur tubuh ku sudah menciut" jawabku lesu.

"Sebelum kau tidur apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Kris mengintrupsi diriku. Sebelumnya..mmm... "Aku memakan kue aneh yang berada dilaci dapur dan disana juga tertulis untuk tidak disentuh atau pun dimakan, karena aku lapar jadi ku habis kan semua kue tersebut" jelasku teringat saat diriku tengah kelaparan.

"Nah itu dia!" suara Kris mengagetkan ku. "Wae ge?" tanyaku dengan nada keheranan.

"Tunjukan dimana letak kue aneh yang kau temukan itu, Tao" Kris mengangkat diriku dengan mudah ke telapak tangannya dan membawa ku ke dapur. Lalu aku menunjuk ke sebuah laci yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kulkas kepada Kris.

"Disinilah aku menemukannya ge, tepatnya di dalam guci" Kris menarik laci tersebut. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan guci yang ada di dalam laci dan secarik kertas. Aku melihat kertas itu.

Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat kertas seperti itu saat memekan kue aneh tadi. Kertas itu berbeda dari yang kulihat sebelumnya, kertas yang ku temukan saat aku menemukan guci itu berbentuk kecil dan hanya terdapat dua patah kata saja tapi kertas ini besar dan panjang sepertinya ada banyak sekali kata.

Kris membuka kertas tersebut yang tergulung. Dan membacakannya.

"_Dilarang memakan kue yang terdapat didalam guci ini. Jika ada yang memakannya, maka ada keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuh si pemakan kue itu atau bisa di bilang kutukan. Ada beberapa macam keanehan/kutukan yang terjadi, seperti menjadi bintang, manusia setengah monster, makhluk tidak terlihat dan lainnya. Tubuh akan berubah tanpa diketahui sebabnya dan yang bisa mengembalikan ke wujud semula hanyalah dengan ciuman seseorang yang pertama kali melihatnya dalam keadaan berubah tersebut. Tapi wujud semula itu hanya berlaku sementara saja dan tubuh akan menciut kembali setelah dua jam kemudian. Pemakan kue ini harus menemukan caranya sendiri untuk memutuskan kutukan kue ini jika ingin kembali normal kalau tidak, maka si pemakan akan terkena kutukan ini selamanya._"

Setelah itu, suasana hening seketika. Mereka saling pandang. Mecerna baik-baik kalimat yang terdapat didalam kertas tersebut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat sudah merncerna kalimat yang terdapat di kalimat tersebut.

**TBC**

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Berhasilkah TaoRis berciuman?

Jangan kemana2! Tetap ikuti story ini yak para readers~ maap kalo chap ini garing bngt ToT dan kalau ada yang bingung dengan isi kertas yang dibacain bilang aja ne~ author akan menjelaskan pada kalian kembali

Terus reviewnya juga ya, biar author lanjutin nih cerita dan semangat untuk membuat ceritanya. Panggil author dengan Yoori saja ne~ (nama samaran)

Oh ya, biar Yoori ksih bocoran sedikit di chap selanjutnya. Ntar di chap 2 dan selanjutnya akan ada adegan NC lho~ khukhu*evil laugh* lalu ceritanya akan semakin seru!

Nah sampai disini dulu, review nya ya~ gomawo ne~ #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: author hanya minjem TaoRis dan member lainnya tapi CERITA ini punya author! JANGAN PLAGIAT atau COPAS

Genre: humor & romance

Pair: TaoRis, member couple EXO, couple SuJu, and other member SM

Rating: bingung =w=v

**WARNING: **typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah di mengerti.

Summary: Tao adalah salah satu member EXO boyband terkenal di dunia. Setelah memakan kue aneh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menciut menjadi 10cm! Dan yang bisa mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula hanya ciuman dari Kris '_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!'_/Taoris, Kyumin, and other member SM/ OOC, Typo, humor-romance

.

.

.

Setelah itu suasana hening seketika. Mereka saling pandang. Mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang terdapat di dalam kertas tersebut

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat sudah mencerna kalimat yang terdapat di kalimat tersebut

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Kris POV's**

Aku menatapnya. Ya, kini di genggaman telapak tangan ku sudah terdapat seorang manusia yang tiba-tiba mengecil. Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao.

Aku melihat bibir merah marunnya yang menggoda dan terlihat sangat kecil di wujudnya yang seperti ini.

Sudah lama sekali sejak trainee aku menyukai namja cantik ini, ingin sekali aku mencicipi bibirnya yang menggoda imanku itu.

GLEK

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Isi kertas yang tadi aku baca terngiang di kepalaku. "Tao, ha-haruskah... A..ku menc-ium...mu?" tanya ku dengan nada pelan.

Aku melihat wajahnya merah merona, dia sekarang menunduk, mungkin malu? Entahlah..

"Gege.. Eummh... Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa mendapatkan first kiss ku.. Ge.." ucapnya terbata. What? First kiss katanya? Aku tidak salah dengar? Hello?

Aku terperangah mendengar pengakuan darinya. Ada rasa bangga karena aku lah orang yang pertama kali merebut first kiss-nya. Mendadak tubuhku seperti tersengat aliran listrik(?), aliran darahku mengalir lebih cepat, jantungku memompa lebih kencang, dan rasanya ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu terbang bebas diperutku.

"Fir..first kiss?" tanyaku yang mulai sadar dari terpakuan-ku. Aku melihatnya. Wajah Tao yang semakin merah itu menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah tersebut sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya, pertanda ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sedari mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ku dengan malu-malu. Mulutnya juga sedikit di condongkan kedepan. 'Omo! Dia sangat imut! Aku tak tahan lagi untuk segera 'memakannya' hah~' batin ku tidak kuat melihat pemandangan namja cantik ini. Tolong! Aku sudah tidak kuat! *lambai2 ke arah kamera* #plak

Perlahan aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke depan wajahnya. Aku ingin merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Baby Panda-ku ini. Yah, walau bibirku terlihat besar untuk hanya mencium bibirnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan, wajahnya juga akan tercium dibibirku.

CHUP~

.

.

.

**Tao POV's**

Aku menunduk malu. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan kulihat wajah Kris mulai mendekat.

CHUP~

Satu ciuman dari bibirnya, bibirnya yang besar kini mengenai seluruh wajahku. Omo, aku bisa mati setelah ini karena jantungku mau copot rasanya.

BOW!

Asap-asap tidak jelas menutupi sebagian tubuhku dan Kris. Sepertinya aku telah kembali ke wujudku semula. Tapi kini posisinya parah bukan main!

Kini tubuhku tepat berada di bawah tubuh Kris. Ciuman kami belum terlepas sama sekali. "Heumm~" entah bagaimana lenguhan kecil itu keluar begitu saja dari sudut bibirku.

Kris memperdalam ciumannya, tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan ciuman ini. Dia menekan-nekan bibir bawahku dengan lidahnya dan menggigit kecil untuk meminta akses lebih. Aku yang tidak mengerti caranya berciuman hanya bisa mengikuti instingku saja.

Aku membuka mulutku, langsung saja Kris menerobos masuk kedalam. Ternyata Kris handal juga dalam hal seperti ini. Dia mulai menyapu goa hangat di dalam mulutku, mengabsen satu persatu gigi-gigiku dengan lidahnya. Tidak lupa Kris juga memancing lidahku untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Ngeuhhh~" desahan itu kembali keluar dari bibirku. Sungguh, ini nikmat sekali. Aku berusaha mendorong lidah Kris keluar dari mulutku dengan lidahku. Perang lidah pun terjadi. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa Kris menang telak.

Aku ingin menghentikannya. Tapi tubuhku terasa tidak bertenaga, entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku hingga diriku bisa menerima perlakuan Kris.

SREK

Samar-samar aku mendengar sesuatu. Langsung saja aku membuka mataku. Ternyata di pintu dapur sudah berdiri seseorang yaitu KyungSoo! Segera aku mendorong tubuh Kris. Tapi Kris malah menekan tengkuk-ku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

'Omo! Kris-ge! Lihat di belakang mu! Oh God!' batin ku berteriak memanggil Kris. Kris yang secara membelakangi pintu dapur, tidak bisa melihat KyungSoo.

"EHEM!"

.

.

.

**Normal POV's**

Suara deheman itu menginterupsi kegiatan ciuman yang mulai memanas. 'Sang tersangka' memberhentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Kau apakan Tao-ah naga jelek?" Kim Joon Myeon atau yang biasa di kenal dengan Suho-yang mendehem- memandang kesal dengan adegan tadi.

Awalnya, KyungSoo datang ke dapur dengan belanjannya untuk mengisi di kulkas. Saat berada di ambang pintu, yang di lihatnya adalah adegan mesara tersebut sehingga kantong belanjanya terjatuh semua, berserahkan di lantai.

Suho yang bingung dengan tingkah KyungSoo mulai mendekatinya. Dan Suho melihatnya juga. Kondisinya tidak jauh beda dengan KyungSoo. Shock. Begitulah kejadiannya hingga Kris tertangkap basah telah mencium maknae EXO-M.

"Ada apa ini?" para member lainnya datang mendekat. Melihat ke arah 'tersangka' dan menatap kebingungan.

"Yah! Panggilan apaan itu Joon Myeon? Kau tau? Aku lebih tua dari mu!" yang di panggil naga jelek -Kris- tersinggung mendengar sebutan itu.

Posisi Kris dan Tao kini bukan lah tindih-tindahan(?) lagi. Mereka sudah berdiri, hanya saja Tao terus menundukan wajahnya atau memalingkan wajahnya dari para member lain karena dapat dipastikan, wajah Tao sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Kris, dia berjalan menuju Suho dan KyungSoo berniat pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana naga mesum eh?" tanya Suho, di sudut pelipisnya terdapat perempatan yang artinya dia sedang menahan emosi.

"Yak! Panggilan apa lagi yang kau buat Joon Myeon?! Aku ini tidak mesum! Panggil yang benar!" Kris tidak terima dikatai mesum.

"Tapi tadi kau seperti ingin 'memakan' Tao-ah naga mesum, dasar pabbo" Suho terus memanggil Kris dengan sebutan anehnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata yang tidak sopan.." Kris mendekati telinga Suho, "Lay-mu tidak akan selamat" bisik Kris padanya.

"Nah untuk itu, panggil aku hyung!" lanjut Kris menjauh dari telinga Suho. Para member menatap keduanya, bingung apa yang telah di bisik oleh Kris pada Suho.

Suho menatap geram Kris. Dan Kris juga membalasnya dengan wajah stoic. Dari mata mereka terlihat ada aliran listrik yang saling beradu. *Woy! Para leader! Tingkah kalian sungguh ke-anak2an! Image kalian ancur dah disini* #digorok readers

"Sudah-sudah, jangan debat lagi. Kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat lah" Channyeol melerai ke dua leader itu dan membantu KyungSoo membereskan belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

Wah wah, tumben sekali kau Channyeol? Tiba-tiba jadi waras gitu. *plak

Suho dan Kris meninggal tempat kejadian, melangkahkan kaki ke kamar masing-masing. Tao berjalan keluar dari dapur. Atmosfir disana sedang menegangkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Tao?" KyungSoo menepuk bahu Tao saat Tao ingin melewatinya. "Ah... Ne.. Aku baik-baik saja KyungSoo, eum.. aku ke kamar dulu ne" jawab Tao gugup dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya, maksudnya kamar Tao dan Kris. Karena dorm ini tidak terlalu besar, satu kamar harus di tempati oleh dua orang. Tapi tenang para reader, setiap kamar ada 2 tempat tidur kok jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ya~ hahaha

"Tao kenapa?" Channyeol yang melihat percakapan KyungSoo dan Tao terlihat kebingungan.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." jawab KyungSoo datar. KyungSoo tidak ingin Channyeol tau tentang ciuman TaoRis tadi, hanya dia dan Suho yang melihat ciuman tersebut.

Channyeol yang tidak puas dengan jawaban KyungSoo hanya bisa mempout-kan bibirnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Channyeol tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. KyungSoo yang melihat itu menjadi sweatdroop dengan tingkah Channyeol yang mulai tidak waras. Ralat, maksudnya memang tidak waras.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan malas ke arah tempat tidurnya. Di hempaskan pantatnya ke ranjang. 'Kemana Kris-ge? Bukan kah tadi dia ke kamar?' batin Tao bertanya. Di lihatnya ke seluruh kamarnya. Kosong.

'Sudahlah, aku capek, mandi dulu lalu tidur' Tao beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

ZRET

Disaat Tao ingin masuk ke kamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka. Tao mematung. Didepannya, Kris berdiri dengan handuk yang di balut pada pinggangnya. Ternyata Kris habis mandi!

"Mian, soal ciuman gege tadi," ucap Kris menyesal. Suasana hening seketika, tidak ada respon dari pertanyaannya. Kris menghela napas berat. Tao memang tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Hah.. Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan gege tidak apa-apa. Sekarang cepat mandi setelah itu istirahat lah, kau pasti lelah bukan?" Kris menepuk pundak Tao lalu berjalan melewatinya.

"Emm... Aku sudah memaafkan gege kok.. Jadi tak apa-apa karena kita akan sering melakukan hal itu," dengan susah payah Tao mengeluarkan suaranya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Apa jangan-jangan Tao mulai menyukai Kris? Oh God, pemandang topless tadi itu bukannya sudah hal biasa bukan? Lagi pula mereka sama-sama pria kan?

"Kita akan sering melakukan hal itu?" Kris mengucapkan ulang kata-kata Tao yang ambigu tadi. Upss sepertinya Tao sudah salah ambil kosa kata nih. "Ah, maksudku ciuman. Ya sudah aku mandi dulu ge," dengan langkah cepat Tao menutup pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, malu. 'Pabboya! Kata-kata mu tadi seperti ingin minta sesuatu lebih pada Kris-ge!' Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri saat di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya. Para member EXO sedang latihan dance untuk menguasai gerakan-gerakan sulit dan memperdalam gerakan mereka.

"Tao-ah, gerakan mu itu salah. Bukan seperti itu, tapi begini" pelatih dance EXO mempraktekan gerakan di hadapan Tao. Tao melihatnya dengan seksama lalu mulai mengikuti gerakan tersebut.

Terdengar helaan napas dari pelatih dance EXO, "Tao lebih baik kau meminta pada Jung Yunho salah satu member TVSQ untuk mengajari mu gerakan tersebut. Dia sangat ahli dalam gerakan ini. Pasti kau dapat dengan cepat menguasai gerakan ini dengannya." pelatih dance EXO memberi saran pada Tao. Pasalnya sedari tadi Tao selalu melakukan gerakan yang salah dan sepertinya Tao terlalu sulit untuk memahami&melihat gerakan yang terlalu cepat dari pelatihnya itu?

"Mian Kim seongsaenim, saya mengecewakan ya? Hah... saya akan segera ke dorm TVSQ. Permisi, gomawo" ucap Tao dengan nada penyesalan karena gagal menguasai sebuah gerakan. Pelatih dance EXO hanya bisa memberikan semangat kepada maknae yang satu itu.

Tao berjalan keluar ruang latihan dengan lesu. Dia yang ahli dalam wushu bagaimana bisa gagal dalam menguasai gerakan? Sudah pasti jawabannya karna author yang ngebuat Tao seperti itu, huahaha *digorok*

"Hey Tao-ah, kau mau ke mana?" Sehun yang melihat Tao berjalan keluar dari ruangan segera mendekatinya.

"Ah, itu Sehunna aku akan ke dorm TVSQ" jawab Tao. Sehunna? Panggilan yang cukup dekat. Mereka memang dekat sejak trainee dimulai.

"Waeyo? Ada keperluan apa kau ke sana?" Sehun terlihat kebingungan. Untuk apa Tao pergi ke sana?

"Ah.. Itu tadi aku gagal menguasai gerakan lalu Kim seongsaenim menyuruhku untuk bertemu Jung Yunho agar dia membantuku menguasai gerakan itu" jelas Tao. Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa iba. Ini semua gara-gara author yang ngebuat Tao seperti ini *deathglare author* #author kabur

Setelah itu Tao berjalan keluar dari ruangan latihan dance. Dari kejauhan, Kris melihat percakapan tersebut. Melihat Tao dan Sehun sangat dekat. Ada rasa cemburu dan iri didalam diri Kris. Ingin sekali Kris memiliki Tao seutuhnya, bukan hanya bibirnya saja.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne? Hah, kau Tao? Ada apa ke sini?" pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan sang pemilik. Jung Yunho.

"Sunbae, bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Tao merasa canggung berbicara dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Seorang sunbae yang benar-benar memiliki bakat hebat jauh melampauinya.

"Panggil hyung saja, minta tolong apa? Mungkin hyung bisa bantu" Yunho sempat berpikir bahwa pertolongannya ini pasti menyangkut tentang gerakan tarian atau vocal suara.

"Hyung, tolong ajarkan gerakkan tarian padaku" jawab Tao menatap mata Yunho. "Gerakannya ada di dalam sini" lanjut Tao seakan mengerti arti tatapan mata Yunho -tarian seperti apa?-

"Baiklah, masuk dulu ne. Hyung akan mengambil minum di dapur, kau mau minum apa Tao?" Yunho menyuruh Tao duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Terserah hyung saja" Tao duduk di sofa. Yunho telah pergi ke dapur, mengambil minum untuk mereka berdua.

Tao memandang ke seliling dorm. 'Sangat rapi' kata batin Tao melihat pemandangan barang-barang yang tertata rapi.

BOW

Tubuh Tao menciut kembali. 'Sial, tubuhku kembali di waktu yang tidak tepat' Tao menggerutu tidak jelas.

Tao berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak di tutup rapat saat dilihatnya Yunho kembali membawa minuman. Lari secepat mungkin agar Yunho tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Tao, ini minum..." kata-kata Yunho terputus. Tamu yang tadi duduk di sofa dormnya sekarang menghilang.

"Loh? Mungkin kah Tao pergi tanpa pamit?" Yunho mengangkat bahunya sendiri tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

**Yunho POV's**

Aku menghentikan langkah kaki ku menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dorm lagi. 'Hah, kali ini siapa lagi?' batinku mengumpat kesal karena tidak mendapat ketenangan sejak tadi.

"Yunnie~~" owh lihatlah siapa yang datang. Seketika raut masam ku berubah menjadi senang.

"Boo Jae? Omo! aku kangen sekali padamu~" aku memeluk Jaejoong -orang yang membuat wajahku menjadi senang- berdiri di hadapanku dan membawanya masuk ke dorm.

"Yunnie~ mianhae, aku baru sempat datang sekarang. Aku sibuk mengurus konser JYJ di sana-sini~" astaga! Boo Jae mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang pose sedih yang menurutku sangat err.. Ingin 'memakannya!'

"Tidak apa-apa Boo, aku mengerti itu" aku memeluk tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang sudah lama tidak kuhirup itu. Dia membalas pelukan ku.

"Tapi kau harus dihukum Boo~" bisik ku sambil menjilat daun telinganya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, melihat wajahnya yang kini merah merona.

"Ehm... Kalau begitu, hukumlah aku Yunnie..." jawabnya dengan malu-malu dan menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Aku yang mendengar persetujuannya hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mesum.

Langsung saja aku meraup bibir cherrynya itu. Melumatnya dan menggigitnya pelan, meminta akses lebih. Jaejoong yang mengerti membuka mulutnya. Aku tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, aku menerobos masuk, mengabsen giginya satu persatu dan jangan lupa mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain.

"Hmmpphh~" entah saliva milik siapa keluar dari sudut bibir kami. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan membentuk benang saliva panjang. Ku lihat wajah Jae memerah dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis saat ciuman tadi.

"Boo~ kau menggoda sekali" aku menggendongnya ala bridal style, menuju kamarku. Memulai kembali aktivitas yang sempat tertunda itu.

. . . . . . .

**Normal POV's**

"hahhhhh~ Yunnie" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong sesuai dengan irama dan sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Yunho. Yunho terus memainkan nipple Jaejoong yang sudah menegang itu. Mereka kini tengah full naked.

"Eungggghhhhh... Yunnie.." desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi ketika juniornya diremas pelan oleh Yunho. Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong menikmati permainannya ini. Yunho meremas kembali junior Jaejoong kemudian melumatnya.

"Kau menyukainya Boo?~" Yunho memainkan junior Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, mengurutnya menggunakan tangan dan menggigitnya secara bertahap. Jaejoong meremas seprai disampingnya, sungguh ini sangat memabukkan baginya. "Yunnie~, fas..hhhh... ter... jeballl.. ahhhh~" Jaejoong meracau tidak jelas.

Yunho mengemut junior itu bagaikan seorang anak yang tengah mengemut lolipop. Mengulumnya dan memasuk keluarkan junior itu di mulutnya dengan cepat juga terkadang lambat.

Jaejoong terus mendesah, memanggil nama Yunho dan meracau tidak jelas. Semua desahan itu sangat terdengar sexy di telinga Yunho, desahan yang sering membangkitkan libidonya.

Yunho mengocok junior itu di dalam mulutnya semakin cepat. Bisa dirasakannya junior itu berkedut seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Jaejoong menggelinjang, merasakan tubuhnya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan juniornya berkedut hebat.

"Yunnie.. eunggghh—akh!" ibu jari Yunho menutup ujung junior Jaejoong. Menahannya agar cairan orgasme itu tidak keluar.

"Yunn...enngggg—jebaaallllll~" Jaejoong orgasme tertahankan. Ada yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya tapi tertahan oleh ibu jari Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat ketidakberdayaan Jaejongg hanya dapat tersenyum puas. Kali ini Boo-nya benar-benar terisiksa oleh permainannya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya. "eummmpph—khhh!" Yunho menyambar bibir plum Jaejoong lalu memasukan junior miliknya yang sudah menegang ke dalam lubang milik Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi teriakkannya tertahan oleh ciuman Yunho yang beringas hingga saliva mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"mmpphkk!" junior Yunho mendorong lebih dalam dan membuat sang empu -yang dimasukin- hanya bisa merasakan kenimakmatan luar biasa di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera(?).

"Hhhh... Uljima Boo... Hahh..." Yunho menjeda ciuman ganas yang dibuatnya. Memberi kesempatan untuknya dan Jaejoong mengambil oksigen.

"Sa...kitt.. Hhhh..." napas Jaejoong naik turun dan beberapa bulir air mata jatuh, kini junior Yunho sudah tertanam didalam. Yunho menghapus air mata itu, mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Mian Boo... Aku lupa kalau kita jarang melakukannya." Yunho membisikan kata maaf berulang kali di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mulai stabil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Yunnie.. Bergeraklah..." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Boo-nya. Yunho menggerakan bagian bawahnya pelan-pelan.

Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat Yunho mulai bergerak. Hentakan itu semakin cepat membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat. Rasa sakit diawal tadi berubah dengan kenimatan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Yunnie... Haahhhhh... Eunggh~" desah Jaejoong nikmat.

"Boo, kau sempit sekali hahhhh~" Yunho menggenjot pinggulnya makin dalam mencari titik rangsang Jaejoong.

"Akh! Disanahhh.. Yunnie... Jeball!—khhh!" Jaejoong merasakan titik rangsangnya ditusuk oleh junior Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kemenangan. Dia lebih kencang menggenjot juniornya kedalam.

Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa ia menghentakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Yunho untuk memperdalam tepat titik rangsangnya.

"Yunnie... Akhhhh... Jeball... Palli...hhh..." Jaejoong mendesah hebat, tubuhnya seperti melayang di atas awan.

"Owhhh... Boo~" Yunho membalas desahan Jaejoong dengan desahan juga. Dia mempercepat genjotan pada bagian bawahnya.

"Ahhhh.. Yunnie... Aku... Mau...hh..keluar..." Jaejoong menggelinjang hebat.

"Kita keluarkan sama-sama Boo..." Yunho semakin mempecepat tempo gerakannya.

"AAKKKHH!"

"EUNGGHHH!" Lenguhan panjang terdengar. Mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta bersamaan.

Yunho yang sudah lelah langsung tidur disamping Jaejoong. Keringat dan napas yang tersengal-sengal merias wajah mereka.

"Gomawo Boo" ucap Yunho di sela-sela napasnya yang masih belum teratur.

"Cheonma, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu Yunnie, gomawo ne" jawab Jaejoong sambil sekilas mengecup bibir Yunho.

TING TONG

"Aishh, siapa lagi yang datang ke dorm? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat lelah sekarang? Timmingnya tidak tepat beuh" umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Yunho. Yunho kesal, acara tidur-tidurannya dengan Boo Jae-nya tertunda karena bunyi bel sialan itu. Dengan malas dia mencari baju yang dibuang sembarangan tempat, memakainya satu persatu.

"Boo, lebih baik kau beristirahat di sini. Biar aku yang buka pintunya. Jangan kemana-mana ne" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang menurutnya sudah oke.

.

.

.

**Di sisi lain.**

**Tao POV's**

Aku berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Tubuhku mendadak menciut disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Mian Yunho hyung, aku pergi begitu saja" aku hampir menangis, bagaimana tidak? Pasti sesudah ini Yunho hyung tidak mau mengajariku menari gara-gara aku adalah hoobae yang tidak sopan.

Aku melihat ke sekitar ku. Ternyata aku berada di sebuah kamar. Aku menemukan lemari pakaian dengan pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit. Aku berlari ke lemari tersebut dan bersembunyi disana.

"Boo~" sepertinya ada yang masuk ke kamar. Aku mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu lemari.

Omo?! Bukannya itu Jaejoong hyung? Untuk apa dia ke SM? Dan parahnya mereka tengah melakukan french kiss!

"Mmmmppphh~" desahan terus keluar saat Yunho hyung menjamah tubuh Jaejoong hyung.

'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi ikut menegang seperti ini?' umpatku di dalam hati. Ku lihat bagian bawahku yang serasa sesak dan pengap.

Aku melihat ke dua insan yang sedang bercinta itu. Menonton secara live! Di balik pintu lemari ini. Desahan yang keluar membuat tubuhku tambah bergejolak.

'Astaga, tubuhku semakin horny' aku berjalan lebih dalam di lemari itu. Tidak kuat melihat lagi. Juniorku sudah benar-benar mengeras.

"Yunnie... Hahhhh... Eungghhh.." aku mencoba menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengar suara-suara bercinta tersebut.

Detik demi detik bergulir. Dua sejoli itu masih belum selesai melakukan percintaan mereka. Aku yang bersembunyi tetap menahan imanku. Wajahku mungkin semerah tomat sekarang, berandai jika aku yang melakukan hal itu bersama seseorang yang ku suka. Shit! Persetanan dengan pikiran ku ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan keras. Aku yang menutup telingaku menggunakan jari-jari tangan, mendengar lenguhan tersebut.

'Apa itu? Apa mereka sudah selesai?' aku mengintip keluar. Ternyata benar, mereka sudah mencapai klimaks.

Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Mengingat aku pergi dari tadi, pasti hyungdeul mencariku.

TING TONG

Beruntung! Ada yang menekan bel dorm DBSK. Aku mengintip-lagi- keluar. Melihat Yunho hyung yang mengumpat kasar dan memakai bajunya lalu keluar dari kamar. Sedangkan Jaejoong hyung hanya tidur di ranjang. Mungkin tak sanggup jalan lagi?

Dengan cepat aku ke arah pintu sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat. Untung semuanya tepat waktu. Aku mengikuti Yunho hyung ke pintu utama.

CKLEK

.

.

.

**Normal POV's**

CKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka. Menampakkan 'sang pengganggu' kegiatan si empu dorm.

"Yunho hyung, kau lama sekali bukanya" sang pengganggu memasuki pintu dorm begitu saja.

"Ya! Kau magnae kurang ajar sekali! Kau mengganggu kegiatan hyung tau, Changminnie!" geram Yunho pada Changmin-sang pengganggu- yanng tengah duduk di sofa. Setelah itu pertengkaran dan adu mulut terjadi di antara Yunho&Changmin. Hal yang biasa sering terjadi.

Sementara di sisi lain...

Tao langsung melesat keluar saat Yunho membukakan pintu dorm. Berlari secepatnya, menghindari pandangan dari Yunho dan Changmin. Takut ketahuan oleh mereka dalam keadaan tubuh menciut seperti ini.

"Yeee! Berhasil keluar~" Tao jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Kini dia berada jauh dari dorm DBSK.

GREP

Tao gugup seketika. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang mengecil di angkat seseorang dari belakang.

'A-apa—aku ketahuan dalam wujud seperti ini? Bagaiamana jika aku di jadikan bahan penelitian?! Dan—apa kata fans EXO nanti?! Huweeeeee.. ummaaaaa..' teriak Tao dalam hati. Keringat dingin becucuran keluar dari pelipisnya dan mulutnya sedari tadi komat kamit berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia tidak ketahuan bahwa dia adalah seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi kecil.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Apakah Tao ketahuan dalam wujudnya yang seperti itu?

Jangan kemana-kemana! Tetap di 10cm!

Eaa, Yoori balik lagi nih~ Mian lama banget updatenya (ToT) padahal disuruh update kilat :p

Soalnya minggu-minggu ini sibuk ngurus ujian-ujian di sekolah, ujian praktek, TO dan lain-lainnya *nangis2 gaje*

Oh ya, Yoori minta maaf lagi gara-gara dia chap ini gak da NCan TaoRis (T.T) adanya YunJae dan itu gak hot «gak bakat *dibunuh readers*

Lalu kalian mau nanya kenapa kue itu ada di dorm EXO? Jawabannya mudah sekali, karena Yoori sendiri yang taro di sono wkwk #plak XD

Untuk gimana caranya Tao bisa lepas dari 'kutukan' ini, Yoori juga belum tau mau gimana ceritanya. Yoori minta pendapat dan ide dari para readers ne!

Satu lagi, ternyata udah ada reader yang tau kalo Yoori ngambil ide ceritanya dari komik '7 cm' hehehehe.. Hebat! udah bisa nebak! *tepuk tangan*

Oke kalau begitu, Yoori pamit dulu~

Gomawo untuk yang udah ngereview!

Jangan lupa reviewnya! No sider!

#bow

Jeongmal Gomawo~

REVIEW!

-Huang Yoori-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: author hanya minjem TaoRis dan member lainnya tapi CERITA ini punya author! JANGAN PLAGIAT atau COPAS

Genre: humor & romance

Pair: TaoRis, member couple EXO, couple DBSK, SuJu and other member SM

Rating: bingung =w=v

WARNING: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah di mengerti.

Summary: Tao adalah salah satu member EXO boyband terkenal di dunia. Setelah memakan kue aneh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menciut menjadi 10cm! Dan yang bisa mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula hanya ciuman dari Kris '_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!'_/Taoris, Kyumin, and other member SM/ OOC, Typo, humor-romance.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain...

Tao langsung melesat keluar saat Yunho membukakan pintu dorm. Berlari secepatnya, menghindari pandangan dari Yunho dan Changmin. Takut ketahuan oleh mereka dalam keadaan tubuh menciut seperti ini.

"Yeee! Berhasil keluar~" Tao jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Kini dia berada jauh dari dorm DBSK.

GREP

Tao gugup seketika. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang mengecil di angkat seseorang dari belakang.

'A-apa—aku ketahuan dalam wujud seperti ini? Bagaiamana jika aku di jadikan bahan penelitian?! Dan—apa kata fans EXO nanti?! Huweeeeee.. ummaaaaa..' teriak Tao dalam hati. Keringat dingin becucuran keluar dari pelipisnya dan mulutnya sedari tadi komat kamit berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia tidak ketahuan bahwa dia adalah seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi kecil.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Ya! Tao! Kau darimana saja?!" tunggu dulu, sepertinya Tao mengenali suara ini. Ditengoknya ke belakang... JRENG! Ternyata itu Kris!

"Kris-ge! Astaga! Ge, kau membuat ku hampir mati jantungan," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Tao malah berusaha membuat degupan jantungnya kembali normal dan bersyukur pada Tuhan karena tidak ketahuan orang lain dalam wujud seperti ini.

"Aish, maknae satu ini! Bagaimana kau bisa berwujud seperti ini? Sudahlah, kita harus kembali ke dorm secepatnya dan membuat mu ke wujud semula," kemudian Kris membawa Tao di genggaman tangannya.

Mereka pergi berjalan ke sudut koridor. Mau tau apa yang ingin mereka lakukan? Yadongan! Huahahaha *author tawa nista* kagak becanda =.= #abaikan

Kris dan Tao secara serempak melirik kanan kirinya. Nampaknya sudut koridor ini sepi. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Degupan jantung mereka mulai tak terkendali.

Wajah Kris mendekat. Menepis jarak antaranya dengan Tao.

CHUP~

Satu kecupan ringan di bibir tanpa unsur nafsu telah dilayangkan(?) pada pemuda kecil yang berada di telapak tangannya. Tidak ada kuluman atau pun lumatan.

BOW

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Tao kembali seperti semula. Wajah Kris menjauh. Mereka saling menatap lagi. Seakan waktu berhenti begitu saja.

"Xi-xie xie.. Kris-ge," ucap Tao gugup, membuyarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ne, ayo berdiri dan cepat kita kembali ke dorm. Yang lain sudah menunggu," Kris membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan membantu Tao berdiri.

Kalian penasaran? Mengapa mereka ciuman disudut koridor? Bukannya di dorm?

Kris dan Tao mengira bahwa ciuman di dorm akan berbahaya. Karena selain nanti ketahuan oleh member lain seperti kejadian kemarin, juga Tao takut hyungdeulnya mengetahui masalah 'kutukan' ciuman yang ia dapatkan.

Padahal, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ciuman di luar dorm itu lebih berbahaya dari pada di dorm.

Dan...

Kini ada sepasang mata yang sedari melihat adegan ciuman tersebut dari kejauhan.

.

.

Suho memasuki dorm. Seperti biasa, dorm EXO sangat ramai apalagi di tambah duo hyper BaekYeol. Langkahnya terhenti di depan seorang namja imut.

"Lay-ah, temui aku di kamar. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Suho berbicara tepat di hadapan di depan namja yang menurutnya imut, Lay.

"Oh ya, ke mana perginya Tao?" lanjutnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke semua orang di dorm.

"Tidak tahu." jawab semuanya serempak kecuali Kris.

"Aku akan mencarinya." ucap Kris tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak, lebih baik Sehun yang mencari Tao. Lebih aman, daripada kau yang mencarinya naga pevert." Suho melirik pada Sehun.

"Baiklah ak—" jawaban yang akan di berikan Sehun pada Suho terpotong begitu saja

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Dan kau Joon Myeon, uruslah namjachingu mu itu. Satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh mu itu. Kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku kemarin malam bukan?" ucap Kris dengan nada yang terdengar seperti err ancaman.

Namjachingu? Hey, kalian belum tahu? Mari author perjelas. Lay itu namjachingunya Suho. Begitu pula sebaliknya(?), seluruh anggota EXO pun mengetahui status mereka berdua tapi tidak dengan para media masa dan fans.

Suho dan Lay tidak segila itu untuk memberitahukan pada media. Bisa-bisa reputasi EXO hancur dan para fans akan menghujam(?) atau mencemooh mereka berdua, kalian tahu kan bagaimana tindakan para fans jika menyakut hubungan dekat artis/penyanyi yang mereka sukai? Fans akan melakukan apa saja untuk si bias, mungkin mencelekakan orang-orang yang berani mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan si bias. Juga kemungkinan terburuk jika Suho dan Lay mempublikasikan hubungannya, mereka bisa dipecat dari SM. Oleh karena itu, hubungan ini hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja termasuk anggota EXO.

"Cih." desis Suho saat Kris keluar dorm. Suho melirik ke arah Lay seolah-olah tatapannya mengatakan—ikuti aku— lalu dirinya berjalan memasuki kamar.

Lay mengikuti Suho ke kamar. Situasi di ruang tengah hening akibat pembicaraan dua leader pabo itu.

"Hahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tertawa tidak jelas. Luhan, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang gilanya kumat.

"Ada apa Channie?" Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Heran. Mengapa namja jangkung ini tiba-tiba tertawa?

"Aniyo Baekkie, hanya Kris hyung dan Suho hyung itu lucu hihihihi..." jawab Chanyeol dengan tawanya. Semuanya yang melihat tingkah namja gila ini hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Coba bayangkan Kris hyung itu seorang anak kecil yang dapat mengendalikan api lalu Suho hyung itu raja di sebuah kerajaan air. Hahaha, dan Kris hyung mengajak Suho hyung bertarung. Terus Kris hyung menyeburkan apinya ke Suho hyung tapi sayangnya Suho hyung mengeluarkan kekuatan airnya dan akhirnya api Kris hyung padam kemudian pergi dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Coba kalian bayangkan wajah Kris hyung yang sedang menangis karena kalah bertarung hmmpfhh—BWHAHAHA!" Chanyeol makin meledakan(?) tawanya setelah selesai menjelaskan tentang imajinasi liarnya kepada para member.

Para member EXO -kecuali SuLay danTaoRis- membayangkan Kris yang menangis tersedu-sedu, menangis dengan wajah hampir penuh air mata dan ingus yang mengalir dari hidung sangking tak menerima kekalahannya, merajuk entah pada siapa, kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan dan jangan lupa Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi di sela-sela tangisnya. Wajah yang biasanya datar menjadi sangat amat jelek. Mereka semua membayangkan hal yang sama, wajah bodoh Kris saat menangis seperti itu.

"HMPPPHH—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" sontak semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan tampang jelek Kris.

Chen sampai harus memegangi perutnya yang berguncang(?) akibat tawanya yang tidak dapat ditahan. Luhan yang tertawa dengan memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri karena tidak dapat menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Xiumin hampir tidak dapat mengambil oksigen dan napasnya yang tersedak-sedak karena tawanya tak kunjung berhenti. Sehun sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat tawanya membahana. Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di sofa begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang nasibnya sama percis seperti para member yang tertawa itu.

"KALIAN DIAM SEMUANYA!" satu teriakan dari kamar SuLay, yang mereka yakini itu suara sang raja dari kerajaan air(?) membuat tawa di ruang tengah seketika menghilang. Semuanya diam, membuat ruang tengah tersebut menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Khihihihih..." Chanyeol tertawa dengan nada kecil yang di ikuti oleh Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Ckck.. mereka bener-bener tertular gilanya Chanyeol!

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kris yang sedang mencari Tao hanya bersin-bersin tidak jelas. Kris pikir dia terkena flu ringan. Tsk, pabo juga pemikiran leader yang satu ini.

.

.

**Suho POV's**

"Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Berisik sekali." kataku menahan emosi. Sungguh, disaat diriku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius pada Lay dengan suasana yang menyenangkan(?) di kamar ini. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika tawa meledak yang terdengar di depan. Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol.

"Sudah lah Suho-ah, mereka hanya butuh kesenangan. Jadwal kita minggu-minggu ini padat. Jadi biarkan mereka tertawa mengenai suatu hal yang lucu," Lay menenangkan diriku. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya mengnenangkan hatiku, hangat dan nyaman. Hanya dia, Lay seorang yang kucintai.

Biarlah apa kata dunia bahwa aku seorang gay. Aku beruntung menjadi seperti ini. Beruntung bisa memiliki seseorang seperti Lay, yang dapat membuat hatiku tenang dan debaran jantung ini yang berdegup kencang setiap di dekatnya.

"Hah... Baiklah." aku menghela napas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau biacarakan? Apakah ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku," tangannya membelai lembut pipiku. Aku menatapnya. Pancaran mata yang teduh dan hangat.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin bilang. Lay-ah, tolong jauhkan dirimu dari Kris ne," aku memegang tangannya yang berada di pipiku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Waeyo? Ada masalahkan?" dahinya mengernyit heran. Tangannya kuturunkan dari pipiku. Ku geganggam telapak tangannya yang kini di berada di pahaku.

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku takut Kris melukai mu,chagi.." sesaat aku memikirkan ancaman Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kris pada Lay? Ancaman seperti apa?

"Melukai gimana? Suho-ah.. Kau pasti sedang kelelahan. Wajah mu pucat, istirahatlah sebentar." Lay menepuk pundak ku. Membuat lamunanku tentang ancaman Kris buyar.

"Bukan begitu, ini tentang urusan ku dan Kris, dan ini menyangkut dirimu," ucapku menghindari tatapannya.

"Urusan apa? Menyangkut diriku?" tanya-nya heran.

"Ini urusan antar laki-laki, jadi kau tak perlu tau ne chagi," jawabku sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

"Hey, kau menghinaku ya? Aku ini juga namja tau!" Lay memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Benar-benar imut.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu atau kau mau aku mencium mu?" godaku padanya. Lay semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Segera ku sambar(?) bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Ku dorong bibirnya menggunakan lidahku. Meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmppphh.." Lay tetap tidak membuka-kan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal, ku gigit bibir bawahnya. Alhasil Lay memekik sakit. Kesempatan ini ku gunakan untuk menelusupkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya dan tidak lupa mengajak lidahnya bermain.

"Ahhh... Suho...hhmm..." desahan keluar dari bibir Lay saat ciumanku turun di leher jenjangnya. Menggigit leher mulus itu lalu menghisapnya. Menandai kepemilikan ku disana.

Tanganku mulai masuk ke dalam kaos Lay yang tengah di kenakan. Menjamah kedua tonjolan milik dan sesekali ku cubit gemas.

"Eunggggghh... Su...ho...ahh," desah Lay semakin keras ketika ku mempermainkan kedua tonjolan di dadanya dengan jariku.

"Chagi, kita bermain sebentar saja ne~" bisik ku seduktif di telinga Lay. Menjilat telinganya dan melucuti semua pakaian yang Lay pakai juga dirinya, lalu memulai permainannya.

Well, satu dua ronde di siang bolong gini tidak apa-apa kan?

*author lagi males buat adegan NC nya, jadi di loncat ya~*

.

.

**Author POV's**

CKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka. Menampakkan dua makhluk dengan tinggi yang hampir sama. Yang satu berambut hitam kelam, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut blonde.

"Tao hyung!" Sehun langsung memeluk namja berambut hitam yang baru saja memasuki dorm.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kau tau, kami kira kau di culik oleh naga merah hehe." ucap Sehun yang terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga Kris.

Kris menatap tajam kepada Sehun yang bergelayut manja di lengan Tao. Rasanya pengen sekali memenggal kepala Sehun, atau tidak menghadiahkan tonjokan besar pada wajahnya.

"Hey Sehunna, jangan bergelayut seperti itu. Kayak orang tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja," wajah Tao tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang berbeda dari senyum yang di berikan Tao kepada member lainnya termasuk Kris.

"Hehehe," Sehun terkikik melihat sikap Tao.

"Sehunnie! Ayo cepat kita ke cafe untuk membeli bubble tea! Kita tidak ada waktu." Luhan yang entah dari mana datang tergesa-gesa, menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari dorm.

"Ah! Iya Sehun lupa ada janji dengan Luhan hyung untuk beli bubble teo bersamanya! Kalai begitu aku pergi dulu ne Tao hyung, Kris hyung!" Sehun pergi terburu-buru mengikuti namja cantik yang telah berjalan duluan keluar dorm.

Tao melihat punggung Sehun dengan nanar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu dan tampak sedih. Semua itu tertangkap jelas di penglihatan Kris.

Ya, sedari tadi Kris berdiri disamping Tao tanpa ada yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Seolah dia itu tidak diakui keberadaannya(?). Apalagi kilatan cemburu tertampang diwajah Kris saat Tao dan Sehun berpelukan, juga saat keakraban TaoHun. Dan sekarang wajah cerah Tao berubah ketika Sehun mengejar Luhan atau lebih tepatnya saat Luhan dan Sehun terlihat dekat.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Kris ambil dari sederet kejadian barusan yang dialaminya -lebih tepatnya yang dilihatnya- yaitu Tao menyukai maknae EXO K itu, Sehun.

"Tao, kau sudah datang? Kau darimana saja? Sini, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," Kyungsoo melepas apronnya.

"Xie-xie Kyungsoo, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Hah! Aku ke kamar dulu ne, nanti saja makannya." senyum Tao sedikit dipaksakan dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya hyung?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kris.

"Entahlah." jawab Kris datar lalu menyusul Tao ke kamar. Kyungsoo heran melihat mereka berdua, merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan.

"Kyungsoonie~ temani aku bermain ne?~" tiba-tiba Kai datang sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Aku sibuk Kai, lebih baik kau bermain sendiri." Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan Kai yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, nanti ku hukum loh khukhukhu~" Kai berbisik seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membatu. Dia tahu apa hukuman yang akan di berikan oleh Kai padanya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

"Ah! Ne! Kajja kita main sepuasmu!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan namja yang sedang memeluknya menuju ruang tamu. Menemani Kai bermain sepuasnya.

Kalian bertanya mereka sedang bermain apa? Tentu saja bermain PS! Dan jangan berpikiran yadong, readers -_-

.

.

**Dikamar TaoRis**

"Kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya Kris to the point, duduk di samping namja imut yang tengah memasang wajah muramnya.

"Kau tau dari mana ge?" namja itu-Tao- membulatkan matanya kaget, kenapa perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini begitu mudah di ketahui oleh Kris?

"Sudah tercetak jelas diwajahmu." jawab Kris ngasal. Tao membulatkan matanya -lagi- dengan segera disambarnya cermin kecil yang berada di meja nakasnya. Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao terkekeh. Tao benar-benar polos dan imut.

"Diwajah ku tidak ada apa-apa kok ge," Tao mengaca pada cermin yang berada di tangannya. Memasang raut yang imut di mata Kris. Kris tesenyum, ingin rasanya mencubit pipi gembul Tao.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi kau sungguh menyukai maknae satu itu?" Kris menanyakan hal yang pasti sudah di ketahui jawabannya. Tapi Kris ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut Tao sendiri.

"Ne, aku menyukai Sehun sejak trainee dulu." jawab Tao tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tengah mengenang masa-masa trainee. Kris tersenyum kecut. Hatinya sakit. Tao-nya ternyata menyukai namja lain.

"Mengapa kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya Kris lagi. Kris penasaran, Sehun pakai jurus apa bisa-bisa Tao menyukainya.

"Sehun baik padaku," Tao tersenyum kecil.

'Tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku memperlakukan dirimu.' batin Kris tak terima.

"Sehun itu lucu."

'Aku juga dapat melakukan hal itu.'

"Sehun selalu bisa menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri."

'Aku lebih hebat menghiburmu dari pada Sehun'

"Sehun sangat manja, dia selalu tersenyum dan itu membuatku menjadi semangat melihat senyumnya," Tao terkekeh kecil, sepertinya ia sedang mengingat kenangannya.

'Nah kalau itu aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi aku akan mencobanya demi merebut hati baby panda!' oceh Kris dalam hati sedari tadi tidak terima dengan alasan-alasan Tao menyukai Sehun.

"Aku ingin menyatakan cinta ku pada Sehunna nanti ge," tatapan mata Tao berbinar-binar. Terlihat bahagia sekali. Kris bagaikan di sayat tepat dihatinya, sungguh sakit. Melihat orang yang di cintainya ternyata akan menyatakan cinta kepada orang lain.

"Jjaa, kau mandi dulu ne. Istirahat lah sebentar. Satu setengah jam lagi kita akan dating ke konser. Setelah konser selesai kau bisa menyatakan cintamu pada Sehun" Kris berat mengatakan ini. Dia harus berpura-pura mendukung Tao walau itu menyakitkan.

"Xie xie ge," Tao tersenyum pada Kris. Kris membalasnya dengan datar. Senyumannya yang biasa ia kasih kepada Tao kini tidak ada. Atau lebih tepatnya Kris tidak dapat tersenyum tulus dihadapan Tao yang terlihat bahagia.

Wajahnya mendatar, seolah ia tak merasakan apa pun. Tapi sebenarnya dihati yang paling dalam, Kris bagaikan tersayat-sayat ribuan pedang.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat sibuk. Beberapa orang berjalan ke sana sini. Ada yang tengah berteriak memerintahkan bawahannya. Ada yang sedang menyorot pertunjukan acara live di panggung dengan kameranya. Ada yang memberi minuman pada artis-artis di balik panggung. Hah! Jangan lupakan tokoh-tokoh utama kita didalam cerita ini!

Yah~ mereka kini sedang duduk di balik panggung. Menunggu giliran untuk tampil.

"Kalian sudah berganti kostum semua?" Kris leader EXO-M tampak sedang menghandle anggotanya. Begitu juga Suho.

"Sudah!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Setelah acara ini, apa jadwal kita selanjutnya Joon Myeon?" Kris berbicara pada Suho. Mereka tampak akrab dari luar, tapi dalamnya mereka bagaikan musuh bebuyutan.

"Setelah ini, Sehun, Chen, Kyungsoo, Kris, Baekhyun, dan aku akan pergi ke radio KBS untuk menjadi bintang tamu disana. Sisanya kembali ke dorm." Suho memberi pengarahan kepada para member.

"Dan kita masih tampil disini selama 1 jam lebih. Jadi gunakan waktu istirahat sebaik-baiknya nanti. Jangan sampai kalian kelelahan!" lanjut Suho menasehati member-member EXO.

"EXO bersiaplah, sebentar lagi giliran kalian akan tampil," salah satu staf berbicara dengan para member.

5 menit kemudian, Suju masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu. Mereka telah selesai tampil, keringat tercetak jelas diwajah member Suju.

"Hhhah... Hahh... Kalian bersemangatlah!" Leeteuk menyemangati EXO yang akan tampil menggantikan Suju.

"Gomawo hyung," Suho membungkuk hormat pada Leeteuk dan semua member Suju jangan lupakan senyum angelic yang dileparkan kepada semuanya. Para member EXO lain pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, lalu member EXO pergi ke tengah panggung.

EXO menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka, MAMA menjadi pembukaan bagi EXO. Kris yang masih sakit hati selalu melirik ke arah Tao disaat ada gerakan tarian yang mengarah ke Tao. *mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih si Kris -.-*

Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu berbeda ditiap perform. Setiap perform mereka memakai kostum berbeda di perform sebelumnya. Jadi mereka akan berganti kostum dan saat pergantian kostum akan ada tampilan dari penyanyi lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga acara semakin berada di puncaknya alias mau tamat(?) -_-

'Huh, sebentar lagi waktu 2 jam untuk ku akan habis. Bagaimana ini? Aku dan Kris-ge masih berada di atas panggung.' batin Tao cemas melihat jam tangannya. Kini Tao berada di atas panggung. Member EXO sedang menyapa para fans dan sesekali menormalkan deru nafas mereka. Ya, mereka baru selesai membawakan lagu Two Moons.

"Ne, mari kita persilahkan EXO untuk kembali ke belakang terlebih dahulu. Karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukkan dari SHINee!" suara MC membuyarkan kecemasan Tao.

"SHINee akan membawakan lagu terbarunya yaitu Dream Girl! Setelah itu disusul oleh battle EXO dan Suju! Untuk itu kita mempersilahkan EXO untuk mundur ke belakang panggung. EXOtic mana salamnya?" MC menyemarakkan suasana.

"EXO! They are the best! Kyaaaaaa!" teriakan dari fans terdengar di sana-sini.

"Annyeong!" ucap member EXO serempak dan membungkukan badannya ke arah penonton kemudian berjalan ke belakang panggung.

.

.

**Tao POV's**

Capek sekali. Rasanya badanku mau remuk semua. Satu jam aku dan memberdeul perform di atas panggung juga bolak balik ke ruang ganti benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

Aku mengambil sebotol air minum di kardus. Meminumnya sekali teguk *buset dah Tao -,-* karena aku haus sekali.

'Astaga! Sebentar lagi wujudku akan mengecil!' ku lihat jam tanganku. Waktunya tinggal tiga menit lagi dan aku akan berubah.

Aku mencari Kris ge di ruangan tunggu ini. Nah loh? Kemana Kris ge? Tadi bukannya Kris ge disamping Chanyeol? Haduh, dia menghilang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Ku telusuri ruangan lain yang dekat dengan ruang tunggu. Aku membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan.

CKLEK

Ternyat Kris ge berada di ruangan penyimpanan kostum!

"Kris-ge!" ku berteriak memanggilnya dan berlari ke arahnya. Tidak di sangka aku malah tersandung.

BUGH!

BOW

"Aduh.. Appo," ringis ku kesakitan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa hangat sekali? Ku dongkakan kepala ku.

"Yah! Tao, kenapa kau berada di sini? Dan tubuhmu mengecil lagi," Kris menatapku. Wajahku memanas. Ternyata tadi aku menabrak Kris ge dan setelahnya tubuhku langsung mengecil.

"Mian, aku mencari mu ge," ucapku menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku.

"Untuk apa?" Kris menanyakan hal yang tidak bisa ku jawab! Maksudnya malu untuk menjawab.

"Errr.. Un..untuk... Min..ta..ci..um.." jawabku terbata-bata. Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah mirip tomat. Panas sekali dan merah.

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah baby panda. Jja kita ciuman di sana. Lebih aman," Kris menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan dimana banyak baju-baju yang tergantung mungkin untuk mengahalangi 'aktifitas' kami.

Kris membawaku ke sana. Ia mulai menciumku.

BOW

Tubuhku kembali ke wujud normal. Ciuman kami belum terlepas. Kris masih memainkan bibirku.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Aku dan Kris tersentak. Kami mengambil posisi berdekatan agar tidak terlihat.

"AH—mmmphh," Kris menutup mulut ku.

"Sstttthh.." Kris menyuruhku diam. Kris duduk di sampingku. Wajah kami amat dekat, bahkan aku dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas Kris.

"Luhannie hyung~ aku ingin berbicara padamu," suara orang yang masuk tadi terdengar. Sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara ini.

"Ne Sehunnie, ada apa?" ah! Ini suara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Gomawo atas traktir bubble tea hyung di cafe tadi," Sehun mengucapakkan terima kasih pada Luhan. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan ini. Baju-baju di samping menghalangi pemandangan Sehun dan Luhan. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara mereka saja.

"Ne, cheonmayo Sehun." terdengar suara Luhan.

"Hyung, atas rasa terima kasihku. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku menyukaimu hyung," ucap Sehun.

DEG

Bagaikan disambar petir. Orang yang ku sukai menyatakan cintanya pada namja lain!

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Diterimakah pernyataan cinta Sehun terhadap Luhan?

Bagaimanakah sikap dan perasaan Tao pada Sehun setelah ini?

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka semua selanjutnya?

Hufh! Mian chingu! Yoori baru update sekarang ToT soalnya seminggu yang lalu baru selesai Ujian Sekolah hiks~ chap ini garing banget (T﹏T)

Oh ya, Yoori juga melakukan kesalahan fatal di chap sebelumnya. TVSQ! Harusnya TVXQ yang satu ini Yoori minta maap T.T *sujud ampun* Yoori keseringan lupa X nya, gara-gara ada nama DBSK jadi Yoori sering pake S di TVXQ :" #ditabokCassie

Yoori juga Cassie kok... Jadi maap kalo ada Cassie yang kecewa dichap sebelumnya (ノ´Д`)ノ

Dan untuk chap kedepannya mungkin Yoori gak bisa update kilat. UN udah di mata weh! tapi tenang, chap selanjutnya makin menegangkan kok dan udah mulai konfliknya. Ya walau gak berat-berat (?) amat. Jadi ikutin terus story ini.

Jangan lupa untuk review di chap ini ya~ Gomawo untuk yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya.

#bow

Jeongmal Gomawo~  
REVIEW  
-Huang Yoori-


End file.
